Many processes and devices have been used for aircraft lighting. Aircraft navigation lights are placed in a manner similar to that of marine vessels, with a red navigation light located on the left wingtip leading edge and a green light on the right wingtip leading edge. A white navigation light is as far aft as possible on the tail or on each wing tip. High-intensity strobe lights may be located on the aircraft to aid in collision avoidance as rotating beacons.
Navigation or position lights in civil aviation are required to be turned on from sunset to sunrise in accordance with Federal Aviation Regulations. High-intensity white strobe lights are part of the anti-collision light system, as well as the aviation red or white rotating beacon. The anti-collision light system (either strobe lights or rotating beacons) is required for all aircraft built after Mar. 11, 1996 for all flight activities in poor visibility, and recommended in good visibility.
An example illustrative of when a rotating beacon would be used is immediately before engine start. The rotating beacon would be activated to notify personnel in the vicinity of the aircraft that the engines are about to be started. These beacon lights should be on for the duration of the flight. While taxiing, the taxi lights are activated during times of darkness to light the taxiway and assist the pilot in taxing the aircraft. When coming onto the runway, the taxi lights may be deactivated or left on and the landing lights and strobes are activated for maximum visibility during takeoff.
Pilots will typically utilize landing lights and strobe lights, if installed, in the vicinity of an airport during both day and night operations to increase visibility to other aircraft and air traffic control facilities. When the landing lights are no longer required, they can be turned off at the pilot's discretion during the climb or cruise phase of flight as the aircraft departs the higher congestion of the airport traffic area. The cycle works the same when approaching an airport for landing, but in reverse order.
Aircraft interior lights work similarly to automobile lighting. There may be dome, courtesy lighting or baggage compartment lighting installed. Instrument panel lighting must be installed and utilized on all aircraft certified for night operations, but may be required during periods of daylight depending upon the ambient lighting.
Different external and internal lights may be desired as aircraft exit an airport traffic area and transits other airspace classification areas or also as sunset or sunrise approaches and ambient lighting conditions change. A system and method is needed to automatically control all aspects of required lighting on an airborne vehicle in order to reduce pilot distractions and workload.